For You, I Bleed Myself Dry
by sk9975
Summary: Eight drabbles. Severely angsty. Rosalie/Leah, Bella/Jacob, Bella/Edward, Edward/Rosalie, Alice/Emmett, Emmett/Bella, Bella/Jasper, Emmett/Rosalie, Edward/Tanya.


**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer and I do not intend to make profit from any of this.  
**Author's Note:** I'm not sure exactly where these all came from, but, well, they wanted to be written, so here they are...each of these are exactly 100 words each.

* * *

******i.** **Rosalie/Leah**

"You're warm."

Even as she says it, Rosalie can feel the heat radiating from Leah and she lets her lips touch a sliver of bronze shoulder to the tune of her words. Leah shivers, half because of the coolness of Rosalie's breath and half because _god._

"I know."

Stars shine brightly above them--glitter spilled across the sky--and all Leah can feel are the sharp angles of Rosalie's body cutting into the yielding pliability of her own skin. Golden tresses slide silkily onto her and she sighs, tracing pale hipbones, dragging her lips over protruding collarbones. They fit like puzzle pieces.

**ii. Bella/Jacob/Edward**

He tastes bitter, like disappointment and regret rolled into one acidic liquid. After weeks of feeling the bile in the back of her throat, Bella hardly notices.

"_He's not coming back for you."_

His hands--soft, blundering, and gentle--make her forget. His sunset skin and dark, wolfish eyes hold her like a newborn within their impenetrable grasp. For a moment, she can believe that it is Jacob whom she loves, that it is Jacob in her dreams. If she closes her eyes and holds her breath, she feels the same way around him as she felt around Edward.

Oblivious and dizzy**.**

******  
iii. Bella/Jacob/Leah**

"Leah isn't my happily-ever-after. She isn't my meant-to-be."

She looks away.

"Sure she is, Jake."

Her words are mumbled half-heartedly, and they both know she can't even bring herself to believe them. Jacob's arm brushes hers and for a moment, Bella thinks that, perhaps, they can make it. Then, she remembers topaz eyes and unwavering devotion.

"No. She's me."

Her heart clenches painfully in her chest, because she can't bear to think of _her _Jacob as miserable and heartbroken as someone like Leah. Maybe they can make this work. Then, she remembers that she is the Sam to his Leah.

******  
iv. Edward/Tanya**

"You're beautiful."

It isn't he that says it; it is she. His gaze is shy and his composure stiff most of the time, but Tanya still finds this strange, new boy beautiful. Those pretty lips and dusky eyelashes make her think of the warm, sticky nights in her hometown. His hands, oddly delicate for a male, float over the piano keys and never has Tanya wanted more to be an instrument.

"You're mistaken."

Edward drops his eyes down to the floor below as he speaks, honeyed voice sifting through Tanya's limbs like a smooth breeze.

"I most certainly am not."

******  
v. Alice/Emmett**

It isn't intentional, what they're doing. But after a night of too much shouting for him and too much silence for her, it was all they could do to keep their hearts from exploding.

"I love him so much," Alice whispers in his ear, gripping his broad, muscular shoulders tightly.

He closes his eyes, but can't ignore the short spikes in place of sun-kissed waves. Betrayal comes in the form of a sharp stab in the middle of his chest. To dull the ache, Emmett buries his face in her shoulder, because the skin there is still pale and cold.

******  
vi. Jasper/Bella, Rosalie/Edward**

It should've been Jasper, she realizes, when she first meets the entire Cullen family. He is strangely awkward and taciturn. It takes all of five minutes for Bella to fall in love with him, with his humility and his awareness.

"My name is Jasper," he murmurs to her quietly.

"I know," she replies in a tone just as soft.

Everyone else is inside, and it doesn't take enhanced senses to hear the celebration. They remain silent for a long while before he speaks again.

"Rosalie belongs with Edward."

Bella knows it is his way of saying she belongs with him.

******  
vii. Rosalie/Leah/Emmett**

"You love her." His tone is layered with a thousand years of sadness.

Rosalie flinches away from his icy touch, and she hates to think that it is because she has grown so accustomed to overheated, cinnamon skin. Emmett tries again, this time molding his wide palm to the curve of her shoulder. She lets him massage her muscles for a while because she knows him, and he desperately needs this moment.

"I don't want to," responds Rosalie. "I don't want to."

Emmett says nothing, choosing instead to place butterfly kisses along the column of her neck. She feels sick.

******  
viii. Emmett/Bella, Edward/Bella, Rosalie/?**

Sometimes, when she is sick of Edward's constant pressure, Bella curls up against Emmett's chest in the dead of the night. Rosalie is usually off with her latest conquest and it is nights like those that Bella loves, when she has Emmett all to herself, with his large hands curling over her hipbone.

"Do you think it'll ever change?" Bella mumbles into his chest, absentmindedly tracing little hearts on his shoulder.

Emmett stays quiet for a moment, contemplating. "I don't know, really."

Another beat of silence passes between them before Bella says, "I'm not sure I ever want it to."


End file.
